I Never Thought That We'd Come to This
by mizz loserr
Summary: KaitlinWill. Starts from the episode aired on 18Jan07. Kaitlin's online journal.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I was being the good person. I mean, seriously. The way Lucy looked at him, I just couldn't really wrap my head around it. I hardly knew him. I just knew that Will was THE dork. The Dork King. If there was an Academy Award for being the Biggest Dork in a Documentery, he would probably win. I knew that about him, but I didn't care.

I knew he was cute. I knew he was nice. I knew that he could fight as dirty as I could... bark. Bark. Bark. The dork was good. For Lucy Whatever - Hahah, I'm better than you 'cus I play the clarinet, and I have a brown belt - she could shove it. Will didn't like her. Will asked ME. I said "yes". Will was the dork that "helped" me on my homework, tests, and was a horribly good kisser. You wouldn't think that by looking at him, but my. God. The dork was good.  
I fell for the King of Dorks. Okay. You can stop laughing now.

I WAS the good person. I let Will go, because Lucy apparently really liked him. Well, you know what, I really liked him too. It took me a while to realise that, but I do. Did.  
Did.   
Did.  
Did.  
I think.

There must be some kind of problem with posting stuff like this online. That's why this is becoming password protected. No one can read this. NO ONE. Password will be difficult this time, not like the others. No one can hack into this. Not my mother, not Taylor (God that girl is such a snoop), not Summer (but I don't think Summer spends her free time going through my internet history), not Chey (why the hell is he still here anyway, God, that kid needs to get a life. Even I have a life, and I'm six years younger than him), not the twins from sleeze ville... no one. I mean it.

The fact that Kaitlin Cooper still likes a dork, is basically total confidential information. I even hate admitting it, but hey, this is my life, and if I'm going to write my deep dark secrets on a password protected LiveJournal, then who the fuck is going to stop me? I'm fifteen, and apparently I know everything... right?

---  
Disclaimer: I don't own "The OC". I'd be really rich if I did.

This is my very first "OC" story... be nice... hahah. I started watching avidly this season (unfortunately the last), but I have watched off and on from season one. For any incredibly avid watchers, please tell me if I write something wrong, that'd be fantastic...

Please, no flames YET... comments are appreciated greatly. Thanks buds.


	2. Chapter 2

It was perfect. The plan was actually working. I didn't think it would. The twins had no faith in me. Typical. Will was there when I wrote one of the e-mails. He thought it was "deviously genius", and then we made out for like an hour. I don't know what he would've thought of the last one. I'm afraid to even talk to him. Yeah, okay, shut up. I can't even LOOK at him in English anymore. It's horrible. I sit there, thinking of him the entire time, but I get my mind off it sometimes to actually le gaspe do my homework when I have time to.

ANYWAY. The plan was going perfectly. I had sent about 5 e-mails to Bullit, and then HELLO, he comes springing back into town. I basically had him wrapped around mom's finger at Kirsten's party. I had no idea who the "other guy" was at the time. Who would've thought that my mom is a cheating liar??? Oh. Wait. Nevermind. Then again, she technically didn't cheat.

Ryan and Taylor were the cheaters. Man, oh man, I was going to KILL THEM. Granted, Ryan is probably going to turn out to be my stepbrother, which is a little eerie to think about... (if he and Marissa ended up getting married, ew, they'd be stepsibilings. Gross.) But I think he'd make a great stepbrother. I give him advice all the time anyway... now he'd just actually have to pay attention or I'll go running to step-daddy.

Step-daddy.  
Frank.  
Let's not get too overjoyed here.

I don't know him enough (or at all actually), to think of him as a step-fatherly type. I don't know. It could work out. I'll just have to wait and see. She's totally gonna marry him. I can just feel it.  
Julie Atwood??? I don't know... Kaitlin Atwood??? Kaitlin Cooper??? Cooper sounds more bad girl... Atwood sounds more lumberjack. Plaid.  
Ew.

I think I miss Will right now. More than ever.  
I'd tell him my devious plans... we'd have tickle fights... we'd make out... I'd take a hit and he'd leave the room... then he'd come back and complain that pot smells bad... I'd tell him to suck it up and then we'd make out some more.  
Relationships aren't exactly my strong point. Uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh. I really truly wish he'd at least LOOK at me. Seriously. The times I walk past him in the hall, I glance at him, look away, then see him glance at me out of the corner of my eye??? Yeah. Those DO NOT COUNT. God.

Taylor could help. Wait. No. Scrratch that. Taylor can NEVER help. Taylor worked against me in my Julie + Bullit Love plan of total lurrrrvvvvee. TEAM BULLIT. Yeah you see, I even made a shirt. I was really dedicated. I was working on starting a Facebook group, inviting all of my friends (or lack of... I basically have two...), maybe even making a low budget film like Napoleon Dynamite, but without the cheesy dancing and characters. Wait. Taylor is incredibly cheesy. Seth told me about the poem when I saw him throw it into the trash. "I wish I was a mermaid..." Wow. Cheesy level has reached an all time high. She'll write the song and dance routines. If it was a musical. But musicals aren't that great. The shoes are cute. But not the actual song and dance part. I'll pass, kthnkx.

Summer??? Haha, you're funny. She hardly has a life anyway. Go George. At least she has a job now, even if it's not working as the Little Mermaid at Disney Land.

Marissa. Maybe. I don't know what I would say to her if I could. She'd probably tell me to get over it, but then have some inspiring movie for me waiting on my bed for me to watch. That was just kinda her. Or she'd lend me her Chanel jewelry. I feel bad for even looking at it now... Granted, mom gave it me, and most of her stuff. It's just weird, because one time Ryan saw me with one of her Chanel bags and flipped out. He hardly looked at me. Will thought all of it was too "materialistic". I thought they were pretty hot.

Oh wait, I can talk to Lucy, the devil clarinet-ist. I think that's what you call them. I don't give a shit, she's a dweeb anyway. Brown belt? Hah. Hah. Hah.  
I hope she and Will are happy together. I see them around all the time, her with her funny little laugh that makes her sound like a mouse... him with his sexy smile and laugh that sings like something that sounds good would sound.  
That bitch better LOVE me now. I gave him up so he could be with someone who "appreciates him". I know I sure don't love me right now.

"All my girls, stand in a circle, and clap your hands, this is for you"  
Yeah, shut up, you lip synching skank. You've never delt with little nerds like Will. Then again, I haven't really ethier. 


End file.
